GNC-2 Agas
History Designed and developed by chief engineer, Syrene Gaze, the Agas became the first mass produced mobile suit constructed by Star Strike. Like the GNC-Ex, the Agas was fitted with multiple GN Capacitors to meet it’s power requirements. But due to advancement in GN Technology, the Agas didn't suffer the same power issues as the GNC-Ex. While the Agas lacked the power of a Gundam, it more than made up for it with it’s highly adaptive and versatile design, allowing it to fill multiple rolls and feature many upgrades and weapons. The Agas, like Rush Gundam, was fitted with a mask and plasma thrusters to disguise the fact that it used GN Particles. Also, like the Rush, it was an experimental 2nd generation mobile suit. Because it was a mass produced unit, The Agas was capable of equipping additional gear for multiple roles. This served the unit well when Star Strike decided to upgrade their existing mobile suits in order to better counter the threat Karith posed. The Agas would be active a year before the start of Celestial Being's armed interventions to their defeat by the Earth Federation. By the time of the A-LAWS, the Agas had been replaced with the more advanced GNC-3 Saga Despite being replaced by the Saga, the Agas continued to receive upgrades. After Star Strike gained the facilities to construct GN Drive Taus using their cover name, Mobile Suit Incorporated, the remaining Agas mobile suits were refitted with modified GN Drive Taus designed to utilize the GN Capacitors for additional power. Standard Equipment *'Beam Saber x2' *'Beam Rifle:' Standard beam rifle, matched the power of Exia's rifle. *'Shield:' The design for 0 Gundam's shield was modified to match the Agas, giving it a heavy physical shield for shoot and block or ramming tactics. Optional Equipment *'Agas Sniper armor:' When the role of sniper was required, the Agas could be equipped with multiple sensors to increase firing accuracy. The Sniper Armor introduced four new guns to the design, three standard and one shoulder mounted sniper rifle similar in design to Dynames. For improved particle distribution to the rifle, it was installed directly onto the shoulder. The rifle was able to swivel around nearly 360 degrees for targeting and firing. When the Agas received additional upgrades, the sniper armor was granted a second rifle docked to the left shoulder for faster and more powerful sniping. *'Agas Heavy Armor:' The Agas Heavy Armor allowed the Agas to fulfill the role of heavy firepower. When equipped, the Heavy Armor gave the Agas a look similar to Virtue. Like Virtue, the Heavy Armor sacrificed speed and maneuverability for greater firepower and defense. The Agas equipment with the Heavy Armor included two GN Bazookas, head mounted vulcans, and high output sub machine guns within the arms. After the Agas received additional upgrades, the Heavy Armor became capable of generating a GN Field. *'Agas Aero Armor:' The Aero armor introduced the most dramatic change to the Agas. The Agas could now switch between a high speed fighter and mobile suit. The Agas also became more streamlined in design to allow faster speeds during flight and combat. The Aero Armor introduced two beam rifles, missile container, and a more streamlined shield able to open into a cutter similar to Kyrios's shield. When the Agas received upgrades, the Aero Armor gained two new swords that doubled as wing cutters in MA mode, it also gained the capability of operating underwater. *'Agas Saber Armor:' The Saber Armor was the most simple of the equipment used by the Agas. When equipped, the Agas gained 4 additional swords, 1 beam saber and 3 physical blades. The Agas also received a physical sword similar to Exia's. The thrust and maneuverability of the Agas was increased due to addition of multiple GN Verniers throughout the body in order to offset the weight of the physical blades. Photo Gallery